


"Late..."

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, I love making angst, Unrequited Love, coz, even sadder amanda, please read it, sad akko, slight ooc-ness due to setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: “You know, I think the most painful thing about realizing you’re in love is when you find out or accept it too late.”...“What about… what about me?”“What about you?”“Is it too late for me?”“Sorry, but Yes. You are too late.””May I ask why?”“We’re all just far too late.”
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Lotte Yanson, onesided - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	"Late..."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warning: Badly thought out plot. Makes no sense. Avoid reading. ;) I am literally writing this as I go… Just a thought that won’t leave me atm!!! ... but at the same time please give it a read. I... made it so I can cry myself to sleep. Lmao
> 
> ummm… Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

_“You know, I think the most painful thing about realizing you’re in love is when you find out or accept it too late.”_

“Hmm?” Turning to Akko questioningly, Amanda saw that her best friend wore a far-off gaze, her eyes seeking something that Amanda suspected was something- no, rather, _someone_ she knew, someone currently dancing in the midst of this party.

“Why do you say that?” She asked, deciding to humor her friend for now. These later years, Akko seemed to be more reserved, and seldom opened up as they turned into adults. Amanda took this as a good chance to get to hear something she hadn’t heard from Akko in quite some time.

Emotions.

“You know those times where you… you know fall in love subtly and realize too slow? Or maybe you knew, maybe you said you loved someone and never knew you meant it in a different way from how you both thought? Ever wonder that Amanda?” Akko asked, curious, but desperate for an answer.

Humming in contemplation, the redhead nodded, though not out of agreement and more of urging Akko to continue.

“And then… you only know you love her when it’s too late and she tells you… _“Hey, I’m getting married, please do come. Your presence will make the moment all the more special.”_ ” Akko quoted in a familiar voice and accent, and Amanda chuckled mirthlessly, feeling somewhat sorry for Akko as she now fully understood what was going on.

“How long has this been-”

“I realized last year.” Akko cut off and Amanda stared dumbfounded. “But I’ve probably felt it for the last eleven…” She sighed.

“Then why-”

“Because… I thought my subtle gestures could at least get my point across… I thought I was being open.” Akko looked to the sky, and Amanda saw a few sparkles in the corners of her friend’s eyes. Reflections of light on water. “Whoever said I was an open book was a liar.” Akko laughed, smiling at the sun that tried smiling back, but clouds shrouded it before its comfort reached the saddened brunette.

“She said you were an open book. Are you calling her a liar?” Amanda asked, no offense in mind, just genuinely asking.

“I’d hate to say yes…”

“But?”

“Yes.”

“At least you knew.” Amanda whistled a sad tune, keeping watch on Akko’s variety of expressions.

“She knew too… I think she did.” Akko whispered. “But I couldn’t say anything when she was trying to get me to say it.” The brunette spoke, head hung low. Amanda’s hand reached to place it on Akko’s shoulder as a means of comfort, but found it hovering in the air, not knowing its next course of action. So she dropped it back to her side.

“Then why didn’t you tell her when she wanted you to?” Questioning this thing that was only growing more and more absurd with each answer was grating on Amanda’s nerves, but still… she listened. She had a reason to need to listen.

“They were already together-”

“They fought at that time!” Amanda reminded, exasperated, but voice not raising. Both did not need to ruin such a jovial party as what was occurring at the moment.

“She still loved her.” Akko glared into green orbs, cool yet burning in their fervor and determination to help her friend realize whatever point needed realizing. “And I refuse to be a rebound.”

The last phrase hit Amanda hard as she watched the frown on Akko’s face contort into indifference, a sign of her trying to keep her feelings under wraps, as she had been doing so often- far too often lately.

“You love Diana… Akko.”

It was the obvious and someone needed a reminder. And that someone was certainly not going to be Amanda.

“And she loves one of my dearest friends.” Observing her companion running a hand through her now tussled hair, Amanda watched as Akko downed a glass of whatever substance the waiters had been serving them this whole night, waiting for her to continue whatever words she still had. “Lotte is usually so sweet. Their fight was a mistake.”

“Was it?”

“It was.”

“Hmm…” Taking a sip from the mystery drink, Amanda played it cool, also feeling a storm of emotions stirring within her, but deciding to put Akko’s first.

“Do you regret not saying anything?”

Silent. For a moment it was silent, Akko seemingly thinking on it, but at the same time not, just staring blankly at anything and everything.

Her mouth opened and words fell out shortly after. “Both yes and no. I regret not telling her, but I do not regret it because she is so happy now… and I… I didn’t ruin anything.”

**_She would have been happier with you though._ **

But Amanda kept that to herself, not needing to rub more salty realization into Akko’s slowly recovering wound.

…

“You two! Let’s dance!” Hannah suddenly popped in, joy in her gaze as she tried tugging at the two, leading them to the sweaty, crowded and humid dance floor. “It’s a party! The last night for our precious Diana to be not-whipped!” She giggled as she heard a resounding “HEY!” from the back ground.

Uncomfortable, but unable to say no, Akko began dancing with Hannah, twirling her around to the beat of a snappy tune. 

Amanda watched all this happen with sorrowful eyes, suddenly feeling the need to look a particular direction and meeting icy blues that she had caught secretly glancing at her friend only so few minutes ago.

**_Don’t tell her._ **

They begged Amanda… begged her not to tell of something that could have been, and deep down, Amanda felt wretched for wanting to actually comply. She did not want Akko to realize more something that was supposedly too late.

A slow song played.

Keeping her gaze to those diamonds, she stepped closer and closer to Akko, tapping her shoulder and offering a hand to dance this last soft dance.

Not one to reject, the shorter woman accepted gratefully, hands on Amanda’s shoulder and in her hand. The redhead pulled her closer, more intimate, leading them off, eyes still locked with the Cavendish.

Too late.

Everyone was just too late.

Only Amanda wasn’t.

———

The wedding was bountiful and beautiful, elegant and sweet like the celebrants.

At the altar, vows were made, on the pews tears were shed, though one set of tears were for different reasons not to be spoken of.

‘I do’s were spoken and the priest asked the question that could turn everything around.

“Are there any objections?”

Green sought red, red met blue and both gazes wavered, Amanda watching this silent, discreet exchange, before Akko shook her head no, and a single tear slid out of Diana’s eyes as she smiled, looking as if she were crying happy tears.

Amanda clicked her tongue, but at the same time was relieved.

Though as she looked to Akko, now wiping away her tears and straining a smile, she realized something.

Everyone was late, yes.

There was no turning back now.

It was far too late.

For Diana, For Akko.

For her.

She saw love fall from Akko’s eyes. Love that would only ever belong to one person and it was far too late to try and take that spot.

As the ceremony finished and everyone said their wishes before heading to the reception hall, Akko passed by Diana, Amanda watching with eagle eyes the exchange.

“I am-”

“You are-”

“ ** _Too late_**.”

“Sorry.” Akko smiled. “And thank you.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Diana giggled, and Amanda recalled the times she had heard that sound… and all those times were only possible because of Akko.

——-

Watching Akko leave the hall while everyone else enjoyed their dinner, Amanda found her feet giving chase to the woman.

“Akko! Wait!”

The figure stopped in her tracks, not looking back, but her shaking shoulders and audible sniffles spoke so many words to Amanda.

“W-what?” A voice pretending to be strong but truthfully so weak, spoke finally.

In the moonlight, Amanda launched herself forward, embracing Akko strongly from behind.

“What about… what about me?”

“What about you?”

“ ** _Is it too late for me?”_**

Eyes wide and in shock, Akko seemed to have a hard time responding.

“Amanda, you can’t, I can’t… this is like taking advantage of you- It’s wrong-”

“Just tell me if I am!” The redhead pleaded, on the verge of tears. “Tell me I can, Tell me I can’t. Yes, no… Please…”

“Sorry.” Akko whispered.

“No. No, no… I don’t want to hear that… I want an answer!”

“THEN FINE!”

“A-Akko?”

“What is going on here?” A voice joined in, and the pair looked behind them to find a worried and shocked Diana, probably coming to check on what had gone wrong. “Th-there was noise from the hall and I thought I saw you l-leave earlier so…” The heiress watched the scene unfold as the awkwardness was far too much to bear.

Akko shrugged Amanda’s arms off, stepping out of her hug as she faced her.

“Sorry, but Yes. You are too late.”

_My heart will belong to no one else._

”May I ask why?”

Painfully, Amanda witnessed her constant companions, this inseparable pair share another gaze, unspoken thoughts, feelings, and an agreement.

“ ** _We’re all just far too late._** ”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well that didn’t make any sense…. hmmmmmmmm… Weird… Welp! Any and all feedback is welcome!!!  
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
